


Stiles Salvatore

by KiaraKarma



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, BAMF Allison, BAMF Pack, BAMF Stiles, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Beta Tyler Lockwood, Boyfriends, Crossover, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Family, Girlfriends - Freeform, Hale Pack, How Do I Tag, Hybrid Stiles Stilinski, Jackson is a Good Friend, Jackson is back, M/M, Magical Elena Gilbert, Magical Jenna Sommers, Magical Jeremy Gilbert, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, McCall Pack, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective boyfriend, Pack, Pack Bonding, Post-Nogitsune, Revenge, Sassy Damon Salvatore, Slow Updates, Spark Stiles Stilinski, True friends, Vampire Allison Argent, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, derek is lost, well fiancé
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraKarma/pseuds/KiaraKarma
Summary: Stiles gets thrown out of the pack, because of him being a human.But little did they know that he wasn't human at all.Stiles leaves with his two only real friends, Peter and Allison.True colours are shownSecrets are revealedWhat happens when the three former pack members return to Beacon Hills?





	1. Chapter 1

It was raining outside and Stiles just finished his training. He left the garage and headed up to his room. A 'ding' came from his phone, telling the boy that he received a message. The boy picked up his phone and read the text he got from his best friend and non-blood related brother, Scott.

_Scotty 🐩: Pack Meeting in 30mins - Important !!! _

_Stiles: K, I'll be there in a few _

Another 'ding' was heard and he saw Allison's name pop up, he smiled.

_Alli☀: Sty, I have a bad feeling about today's meeting..._

The boy frowned slightly and quickly replied.

_Sty✨: What's wrong, Alli?_

_Alli☀: I dunno... The sky looks so sad..._

_Sty✨: Don't worry, everything will be fine. You got me, Alli!!_

_Alli☀: Of course I do!! Same goes for you too, Sty!!_

_Sty✨: Good!! Now I gotta hit the shower, before heading to the meeting. See ya, Alli!! 🖖🏻_

_Alli☀: oki doki, see ya Sty!! 🖖🏻_

And with that Stiles, headed to the shower. A few minutes later, he changed, grabbed his phone and went downstairs to see his Dad. He was at the dining table eating some junk food. "Seriously Dad? How many times do I have to tell you, you can't only eat junk food. Not that it causes any problem, considering what we are... But I can't stand the fat stains on the tablecloth" The Sheriff only pouted and continued eating. "I can't help but crave it... you are just like your mom" Stiles shook his head and smiled. He went up to the fridge and took out a bottle of cherry juice, opening it while sitting across from his father. Noah scrunched up his nose a little and pointed at the bottle. "You are almost out of it, want to go and get some later?" Stiles finished the drink and smiled. "Sure, I gotta go to the pack meeting now, so see you later Dad." He said and left the house. Jumping into his Jeep, he opened the glove department and took out a cologne, spraying some of it on himself, to get rid of the smell. He then grabbed some fruity gum and popped it into his mouth, before driving to the loft.

**~at the loft~**

The pack was already sitting around the table, waiting for Allison and Stiles. Scott looked around the group "Are you all for removing Stiles?" The pack nodded, except for Peter. The true Alpha looked at the older werewolf. "What about you, Peter?" The man pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and walked over to them.

"...to think that even my daughter, my niece and not to forget my nephew, who obviously has feelings for him, agree to this... disappoints me deeply..." Malia and Cora look down ashamed of themselves while Derek was clenching his fists, he liked Stiles but he couldn't go against the pack. The older werewolf shook his head.

Since the beginning, Peter felt that Stiles was a special being. He wasn't afraid and looked danger right in the eye. When the werewolf was with the human in the parking lot trying to find his nephew, he got a good look at who Stiles was. Never had Peter offered the bite to anyone before, but he felt like he had to ask the defensless human. To say he was surprised when the younger declined was an understatement. He was truly shocked. The boy would rather be a human than a werewolf.

After Peter ressurected, thanks to ginger-head, he and Stiles became closer and made the plans together. With Peter's knowledge about werewolves and Stiles' knowledge about literally everything else, they were a pretty good team. They became friends and hung out a lot, even when the pack thought Peter was too dangerous. But the boy had looked past his previous behaviour and accepted him.

Peter started to see Stiles and Allison as family. And truth to be told, they were closer to him than Cora, Derek or Malia. He thought of the two as his children.

"But I think you are making a big mistake, Scott" Scott stood up and glared at the man. "What do you mean, 'big mistake'? Stiles deserves it!!!" he growled. Suddenly the door opened and in came Allison, her face twisted into a confused expression. "What does Stiles deserve?" Scott sighed as his first love came closer to her friends and sat down. "What does Stiles deserve? Tell me!!" she said with a demanding tone. Peter decided to answer since none of her friends were comfortable enough to tell her.

"They decided to throw Stiles out of the pack, I told them that it's a big mistake, but they won't listen" Allison's eyes grew wide and she looked at Scott. "That's not true, right Scott? Tell me that's not true!!" But he looked away, the girl stared at him in disbelief and with tears. She wanted to get her phone out to tell the boy about what's happening, but the door opened once more.

Stiles walked into the loft and his friends' heads turned his way. He felt the dreadful tension hanging in the air and rolled his eyes. Sometimes the pack was so overdramatic. They saw the way the boy rolled his eyes. Scott and some others growled under their breath, having enough of Stiles' laid back nature. "So what happened this time? Is there another werewolf pack in town? Or an entirely different supernatural being?" he asked as he got closer.

Scott took a deep breath and motioned for Stiles to sit. His best friend nodded and sat next to Allison. The girl had her head down since Stiles came in, which was weird to the soon to be ex-member of the pack. He held Allison's hand and squeezed it softly as if to tell her that he is here and everything will be fine. The girl bit her lip and tried to hold back the whimpers, she squeezed Stiles' hand a little too tightly.

The true Alpha saw the whole non-verbal interaction between his best friend and his first love. His eyes swayed from their brown color to his red alpha one's. He tried to calm his anger and frustration. The other pack members waited patiently for their Leader to announce the reason of the meeting. Lydia had enough of the awkward silence. "Scott? Aren't you going to tell us what today's meeting is about?" she said and played with a strand of hair. The werewolf finally snapped out of it and forced his eyes away from the intertwined hands of his once important people. "Yeah, you are right... So today's meeting is about one thing..."

Stiles waited patiently and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Peter with a disappointed and slightly angry look on his face. The boy turned his eyes back to his best friend and brother, only to see that the boy was already staring at him. "What? Is there something on my face?" he said and reached with his free hand to touch his face. Scott shook his head and his eyes turned red. "Stiles, we decided that you are no longer going to be part of the pack. You are weak, helpless, useless and you can't even defend yourself. To be honest, it's a pain to constantly save you. You slow us down and are always rambling on about useless things. Everyone thinks this way... well except for Peter and Allison... But that doesn't matter since the majority counts... Hell, you are so weak that you even got possessed and almost killed Allison and Aiden!! Do you know how much trouble you're giving us? Anyway, we think it's the best you leave and not associate with us."

Stiles wore a blank expression and only blinked. The others were expecting him to yell at them or start crying, but no he was completely calm. Too calm for their liking. "Is that all?" he said with a voice void of any emotion. Allison looked up and with a tear-stained face, she stared at her best friend. Stiles looked at her and took a handkerchief, wiping her tears away.

The grip on the boy's shoulder tightened as Peter glared at the true Alpha. Stiles smiled. 'these two are the greatest friends one could ever wish for' he thought and stared back at Scott. "Anymore you wanna add, Scotty Boy?"

The Alpha was slightly taken aback by Stiles' calm behaviour and growled, standing up. "This is why you are out of the pack!! You are laid back and don't really care about anyone!! It is your fault that I became a werewolf in first place!! You didn't even care when I told you about what happened. Because all you do is whine about every single thing and hide behind us who have to protect you!!"

That made Stiles mad, he stood up as well and in an angry voice he said "I don't care about anyone?? I didn't care about you?? Sure I asked you to come with me to the woods, but you were just as curious to find out what happened to the body!! And don't act like you don't like the way you are living life right now!! Also what the fuck do you mean by I'm hiding behind you?? How many times did I save your asses?? How many times did you come running to me asking for fucking research or advice on every single girl?? Have I ever complained about it or did I help you?? You don't even know, because all you think about is yourself Scott!! You only care about yourself!! Hiding behind everyone so you don't dirty your hands!! You don't give a damn about anyone!! You want to be the last one standing, show everyone that you are superior and always want to be in the right, because you are the '**TRUE ALPHA**'!!!"

The pack stared wide eyed at Stiles. Never had they seen him like that, so full of anger. Scott's eyes burned red. "That is not true!!!" his voice boomed, making the werewolves whimper. Stiles let out a spiteful laugh, not even faced by his ex-best friend. "Haha, yes it is fucking true!!! But guess what? You are not that strong, Scotty" he said with a smirk that enraged the Alpha. "But I will do you the favour and leave, I'd rather be with people who care than some fake 'friends'. If one can even call them friends" The other pack members gasped when the boy called them fake and they weren't friends. They weren't fake at all and they did have a friend-like connection to him.

He turned to Allison and Peter. "You guys coming?" Peter was already walking towards Stiles and stood next to him. Allison wiped her face clean of the teary residue and stepped forward, only to be held back by Scott and Isaac. "Where are you going, Allison?" asked her former friend, Lydia. "Obviously, I'm going with them" Allison stated blank faced. Isaac let her arm go, confused. "I can understand that Peter is going with him, but why you?" he wanted to know. The brunette smiled "because he is my best friend and I care a lot about him" Scott tightened his grip on his first love, making her wince in slight pain. His eyes were still red "What do you mean he is your best friend?? When did that happen?? And did you forget that he tried to kill you??"

Allison shook her head and harshly pulled her arm away from the alpha, her voice calm but angry. "He's been my best friend since I got here. Sorry Lydia, I assumed you were my best friend but you only cared about yourself and standing in the spotlight." Lydia gasped in shock. "Stiles actually cared about how I feel. And it wasn't him that tried to kill me, it was the Nogitsune!! If it hadn't been for Stiles making the Nogitsune miss his aim, I would've been dead!! But no, Stiles saved my life!! And I'm not going to be around people who act like they are friends, only to plan on getting rid of one of the most loyal and helpful members, who has been there since day one. The whole Nogitsune situation was 6 months ago- Get the fuck over it!!" she let out furiously and took a deep breath.

"Sorry Scott, you may have been my first love, but between you and Stiles... I choose my best friend" with that she turned around and ran over to the two guys standing at the door. She smiled and hugged Stiles, who naturally returned the hug. "Well then, goodbye. Maybe we see each other, maybe we don't" The three left the loft, letting the pack think over everything that happened.

**~A few blocks away from the loft~**

"So, what now?" Allison asked as they made their way to Roscoe. Peter shrugged not knowing what to do. "Dunno, maybe leave this place?" The second he said that Stiles' phone rang. Said boy immediately fished it out, seeing it was his Soulmate, he happily answered it and put it on speaker. A deep and husky voice spoke. "Stiles, baby. Are you okay? I feel that you are in pain." Stiles smiled fondly before he decided to whine to his lover. "Something shitty happened" The guy answered "Aww, want to tell me what happened, Love?" Peter and Allison looked at each other and then back at their friend, confusion written in their expressions. Stiles giggled at his friends. "Hm? Why are you laughing, Stiles?" there was an ounce of suspicion in that voice. "I'm with my friends, Peter and Allison. I told you about them. Why don't you introduce yourself" His Lover made a sound of acknowledgement and Stiles held the phone towards his friends.

_"Hello there, Allison, Peter. I'm Damon Salvatore, Stiles' Fiancé."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!! I'm finally back from vacation!!!
> 
> I'm so sorry that I couldn't update the story!!!  
Please forgive me!!! T^T *cries* 
> 
> The place we were staying at had shitty wifi. Curse wifi connection (sometimes).
> 
> Again please forgive me!!
> 
> On with the story!!!

There was a moment of silence until both bursted out with a "**HAH???**" This had Stiles laughing at them. Allison blinked and she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Peter was in a similar state as the huntress. Damon chuckled, hearing as they were surprised by the new information that was revealed. He wanted to talk longer, but the call was interrupted by Stefan running into his brother's room. "Damon, emergency!!!" "Baby, I gotta go, but I will talk to you soon. Don't forget, I love you~" Hearing Damon saying 'I love you' and calling him petnames always made Stiles blush bloody red and that will probably never change. "I-I love you too~ T-Talk to you soon" he stuttered out and hung up. Peter and Allison smirked at him, having found something to tease him about. Stiles already knew what they are planning and turned around, walking to his Jeep.

**~back with the pack~ **

Scott's hands were clenched into fists. The others were shocked. Allison who was their loyal huntress, just left them behind. Lydia was honestly confused. "Why would she go with them..." Erica flipped her hair. "Who knows? Maybe she wasn't actually loyal to us, but to them. And since they are leaving, she's going with them" she thought out loud. Derek sat close to the window and looked out. _Why didn't he disagree with the pack? Why didn't he stop Stiles from leaving? Why did he feel so empty now? _

**~back with the trio~ **

"I gotta tell you guys a secret." he said as they stood by his jeep. "The secret that you are secretly engaged?" the wolf and huntress as at the same time. The boy shook his head, chuckling. "...no, that's not a secret anymore..." His two friends waited patiently for the boy to continue. Stiles took a deep breath and turned to look at them. "I'm actually NOT only a spark..." Allison let out a surprised gasp. "I knew, something about you was off, but I couldn't really tell what it was..." Peter rubbed his chin, thinking. "I was actually born as a Hybrid. I'm a half-spark thanks to my mom and half-vampire thanks to my dad."

The two other's widened their eyes at the new information. They knew that he was a spark, but they never would have guessed that he was an undead too. Allison snapped out of her daze. "But if you're a vampire, how can you walk around while the sun is shining and don't you get thirsty?" "I guess it's thanks to my spark half that I'm able to do certain things, vampires could only wish for. But there are other Vampires, that can easily walk around in daylight. And I don't really get thirsty... I mean I eat normally food and only drink animal blood, like once a week. I guess you could say that I'm a vegetarian." he chuckled. "there are other vampires that desire human blood, like Damon... tho, I'm trying to turn him into a vegetarian too"

"Wait, Damon is a vampire too??" Allison let out in disbelief. Stiles chuckled "yeah, he is" Peter hummed "Interesting... so how long have you two been a thing?" The brown haired boy thought for a bit "Well we got engaged four years after we started dating, so I've been with him for 7 years, we are what one knows as Soulmates" he grabbed a bottle of water from the passenger seat and drank some. The girl whistled "damn Stiles... when's the wedding?" Stiles spat out the water and coughed, making the other two laugh "That's... too soon" he said while blushing. Peter smirked "you are right... you do have all eternity to spend with him anyway... wether it's with clothes on or clothes off" Allison laughed and Stiles agreed only realizing a few seconds later at what was said. His face started to resemble a tomato.

The drive back to the house was fun. The two friends kept teasing Stiles and laughing when the boy turned red. Once they arrived at the Stilinski house, they got out of the car and entered the living room.

Noah was already sitting there with folders of various cases and a bottle of whiskey. He heard the door open and looked at the three people entering. At first he smiled, but on closer inspection, he could see that Allison had cried and Stiles eyes held unshed tears. He stood up and walked over to his son, pulling him into a fatherly hug. That's when the boy broke down and cried into his dad's shoulder. Peter and Allison joined the hug.

After an hour of crying, Stiles told the Sheriff what happened back at the pack's loft. His dad clenched his fists and talked about going there and give them a piece of his mind. But he was stopped by his son saying that they weren't worth it.

"So what do you guys plan on doing?" his father asked. "Maybe leave Beacon Hills? Go to London or Paris or something?" Peter stated, shrugging his shoulders. "I need to tell my Dad about me leaving but other than that I'm okay to go anywhere" Allison explained. Then Stiles came up with an idea. "How about we go to Mystic Falls??"

Noah already smiled, knowing why he said that. "So that you can see Damon again?" he wiggled his eyebrows at his son. The poor boy sprouted a red blush and looked away from his dad only to meet the smirks of his friends. "Maybe we should go to some other place? How about on the other side of the world like Tokyo or Seoul?" Allison shook her head. "No, I think, I'd like to go to Mystic Falls. What do you say, Peter?" The older wolf nodded his head "I think Mystic Falls is a good idea" Stiles groaned and the others laughed at his misery.

**~the next day~ **

Stiles woke up early, grabbing his duffle bag. He packed his laptop, tablet, chargers, a picture of his family and some other necessities. He took his phone and looked at the lockscreen that held a picture of Damon back-hugging him and them laughing. A loving smile crept it's way onto his face and he walked out of his room. The boy entered the living area, seeing his dad 'trying' to make some breakfast.

_Keyword: trying_

"..." He sighed "Dad let me do that" His father turned around with a relieved smile "Thank God or else I would've burned down the house" his son chuckled and used his vampspeed to move around the kitchen. Soon Peter and Allison enter the living room and sat at the dining table with Noah, both were looking at the blur named Stiles. Plates filled with various kinds of foods appeared before the three and the smell of fresh coffee filled the air. "Bon Appetit" said the half-vampire as he sat down next to his dad.

**~at the Airport~**

"You better call every week and text me at least 3 times a week, you hear me?" Noah told his son. The boy smiled and nodded. Peter was checking them in while the two teenagers said goodbye to their fathers. "You will do the same as Stiles, you hear Allison?" Chris was hugging his daughter for dear life. Allison shot Stiles a look and they laugh. "Dad, I'll be fine. I have Stiles and Peter with me." The hunter looked at his little girl seeing her smile happily. "I love you, my princess" "I love you too, Dad" The older werewolf approached them "I hate to break this family moment, but we have to get on our flight now" The fathers both nod and hugged their kids. "See you~!!!" the trio yelled as they were running to their plane.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I couldn't update the story while I was on vacation, I decided to upload a chapter yesterday and today as an apology!!
> 
> I'm currently working on another part, so be patient until I release it. If you have questions then just ask me, I'll be happy to answer them 😁
> 
> I also want to thank everyone who left comments, cuz they push me through!!
> 
> I love you all 💕💕💕

**~Mystic Falls~**

Stiles stretched as the teenagers waited for their older companion. "those airplane seats are so uncomfortable..." Allison chuckled. "Well they aren't meant to be slept in" The boy groaned "Well, I didn't rest much yesterday..." "were you thinking about someone named Damon~?" she teased him, already knowing the answer. Stiles blushed and playfully glared at her. "just you wait, you will be in for a surprise when you met his younger brother" he smirked. "Oho, challenge accepted" they both laughed and finally Peter was in sight. "I got a car, now Stiles you gotta give me directions" "Aye Aye Sir" the boy saluted, making his friends laugh. Soon they were on their way to the Salvatore Boarding House.

Peter was driving while listening to music playing on the radio. As soon as they entered the car, Allison had fallen asleep. Stiles looked out of the window, taking in the familiar scenary.

'Ding'

Stiles looked at his phone.

_Elena🤪: Stiles!! I heard from Aunty Jenna, that you'll be living here for a few months with some friends, is that true or is she playing with me cuz I said I missed you? 🤔_

_Stiles🧐: Hey girl, I missed you too!! It's true!!! We already arrived and are on our way to the boarding house!!! 😆_

_Elena🤪: So you are coming to Mystic Falls and the first place you go to is your fiancé's place?? Am I trash?? 😱_

_Stiles🧐: Don't be so dramatic, honey 🙄 I know you are already at the house, since the rest of the gang hangs out there... also what are you talking about? Trash? no... Bitch? yes!!!_

_Elena🤪: I'm not dramatic!! 😤 How dare you call me bitch, you hoe!!_

_Stiles🧐: LOL 😂 Can you do me a favour, bij? Don't tell anyone that we are here, I wanna surprise them 🙏🏻_

_Elena🤪: Anything for you, hoe 👌🏻_

_Stiles🧐: Thanks bij 😚 we are almost there_

_Elena🤪: No problem hoe 😚 See ya soon_

_(A/N: that's literally how my best friend and I text each other lmao)_

He put the phone down and saw that they arrived. Peter tried to wake Allison, but the girl was deep asleep. Stiles leaned towards her and let out a high-pitched scream. The huntress jolted awake and looked confused as hell. "**What? Where? When? Why? Who?**" Her male companions bursted out laughing, she glared and flipped them off. The three left the car and walked towards the boarding house door. Stiles stepped into the household and took a deep breath. "Smells like home" Peter and Allison looked around fascinated by the design. Laughter came from the living room area. The boy smiled and motioned for his friends to quietly tag along. They tiptoed to the living room and saw a group of young people talking and laughing.

There were two girls and four guys. "Wait here by the door" Peter and Allison nodded. Stiles then used his vampspeed to tackle down a guy with black hair and sky blue eyes. The laughter died down when they saw their friend tumbling to the ground with a boy on top of him. The blue eyed guy was shocked, normally he would have seen an attack coming but this was too much of a surprise. He looked down at the flop of brown hair. "What the fu-" he began to say and his eyes widen when the boy on top of him lifted his head and stared at him with a bright smile. The words "Hey Damon~" left the boy's beautiful lips. Damon had to do a double take before he pulled his lover into a tight hug. "Stiles!!! What are you doing here, Baby?" Stiles leaned away to look at his fiancé and pouted "You don't want me here?" his expression resembled a sad puppy and the older smiled at him, caressing his soft cheek. "There's no way that I wouldn't want you to be here, in fact I'd rather have you around me 25/8" Damon leaned in and kissed the boy's pouty lips. The guys rolled their eyes, but still smiled, while the girls squealed at the sight.

When they heard another female squeal, they realized that Stiles hadn't come alone. The two vampires that had occupied the ground, stood up and the younger of the two beckoned his friends over. "Guys meet my friends Allison, a huntress and Peter, a werewolf" His companions waved at the group who let out a "Nice to meet you" Stiles introduced the others to his friends and pointed at each member of the group. "These guys are my fiancé Damon, Elena and Jeremy my cousins; Stefan, Damon's brother; Caroline, a vampire and Tyler, a werewolf." "You aren't going to kill us right?" Stefan asked Allison. The girl smiled at him and shook her head. "Unless you hurt those dear to me, I won't" The group let out laughs. After the introductions, everyone sat down and Stiles told them what had happened. Gasps and sounds of disapproval left the group. Damon had pulled Stiles onto his lap when the younger started tearing up.

"I'll rip them apart and drain them from their blood" growled Damon through gritted teeth. Stiles shook his head. "Honestly, they are not worth it... even if they hurt me, they were once my friends, so no killing them..."

Caroline suddenly smirked while tapping her finger against her chin. "Why not get revenge? Like you don't have to kill them. Just show them who you really are and that you are stronger and better, that you never needed them to 'protect' or 'save' you. You said that they try to protect Beacon Hills from evil things, why not get ahead of them and show them how weak they actually are?" "That sounds like a great idea, Caro~" Elena said, squeezing the blonde's hand and pecking her cheek. "Thanks, Lena~" The Beacon Hills trio looked at each other and had identical smirks on their faces. "Hell yes!!" came from an excited Stiles. The group laughed and started planning the '_Revenge_'.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!
> 
> See you next time!!!
> 
> ~ Kiara👑
> 
> ( ps: If you have any questions or so, just got to my Curious Cat account and ask!! )
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/KiaraKarma


End file.
